


Peter and Stiles in the Closet

by Rinseer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Another guy watches them do it, But this was hot, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, Feral Peter, Groping, Humiliation, Hunters, I feel sorry for Stiles, Knotting, M/M, No mpreg, Non-Con Groping, Non-con all around, Situational Humiliation, Steter - Freeform, Voyeurism, no mpreg though, swollen belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinseer/pseuds/Rinseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hated being left behind while the rest of the "undestructible" werewolf pack went out and kicked monster butt.<br/>The thing was, he wasn't the only one left behind. The creepy undead uncle werewolf deemed that he wasn't necessary in most of these conflicts either. Stiles figured it was because Peter didn't want to expose himself to unnecessary danger if he didn't have to, but he also probably enjoyed messing with Stiles...or perhaps Derek put Peter on babysitting duty. Whatever.</p><p>Inspired by this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/928086</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter and Stiles in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Off (Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928086) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> I kinda wanted a lot of groping while Peter/Stiles were hiding in the closet? So that's what I wrote...
> 
> WARNING: Non-con groping, fondling, etc. involved and uh...other non-con stuff. Read the tags people! Don't read if you don't like. 
> 
> And, the viewpoint kind of shifts from Stiles to Peter in this one. But I didn't make it very clean cut. Sorry if that bothers anyone.
> 
> If you want to skip the intro and get to the smut, go to the >>>

Stiles hated being left behind while the rest of the "undestructible" werewolf pack went out and kicked monster butt. Sure, he understood why. He was the small fragile human that could easily be broken into itty bitty small human pieces. The pack had become strong enough anyway that they could take care of most threats without any puny human help. 

The thing was, he wasn't the only one left behind. The creepy undead uncle werewolf deemed that he wasn't necessary in most of these conflicts either. Stiles figured it was because Peter didn't want to expose himself to unnecessary danger if he didn't have to, but also he probably enjoyed messing with Stiles. 

Often Stiles would try to relax at the Pack House as much as he could while waiting for everyone. He'd possibly research the current threat some more, work on homework, pace the room, or sit watching TV while drumming his fingers absently. Peter would read, but Stiles often felt his eyes watching him. Whenever Stiles tried to catch him looking though, his attention would be elsewhere. But there was often a tension in the room, like a string drawn taut between them.

What really started to get to Stiles were the little touches. Sometimes during a pack meeting Peter would creep up behind him and invade his personal space, making Stiles jump in surprise when he realized how close Peter was. Peter may accidentally brush against the pulse point on his wrist when they both reached for the remote during pack movie nights. Or perhaps Peter's hand would not so innocently brush against his crotch when they bumped into each other in the hallway. 

It was driving Stiles crazy.

The latest supernatural fiasco involved a bunch of rogue hunters who also did not believe in the hunter "code" to not hurt innocents. Deja vu much? The hunters had set up their base on the edge of town in an abandoned warehouse (what was it with supernatural happenings in abandoned buildings?) Peter was to stay behind and watch over Stiles at the pack house while the rest of the pack headed out. The Argents had also agreed to team up with them, and with their help it shouldn't be a problem taking out a team of rogue hunters. 

Stiles was busy researching different kinds of supernatural poisons when Peter tensed in the chair across from him. 

"Someone's outside."

The house alarm started going off and before Stiles could blink Peter was across the room, dragging him towards Derek's room. The alpha's bedroom was the most fortified in the house and was the safe room in the pack house (much to Derek's chagrin at times).

Peter dragged Stiles into Derek's closet, an arm over Stiles chest, a hand over Stiles mouth. He held him still and shh'd him, trying to listen to the intruder in the house. 

>>>

As Peter relied on his senses to try listen to the bumbling intruder over the alarm (definitely sounded human, but not as graceful or skillful as a hunter), he also took in a deep breath and caught a whiff of a tang of tangerine and spice. He bent his head lower, not so subtly scenting against Stiles ear. Stiles twitched. Ooh. Someone was aroused. A slow smirk spread over Peter's face in the dark of the closet. While Stiles was quiet and tense, trying to listen to the intruder with his weak human senses, Peter's hand traveled lower, until it rested against Stiles crotch. 

His hand rubbed gently over the bulge, while Stiles trembled and squirmed in his grasp. Peter bent closer in order to pant in Stiles ear while rubbing his own growing erection against Stiles ass.  
There was a crash from the living room, and Peter stilled for a moment. He listened closely again. The intruder may be a regular human thief. The house was well equiped to turn away supernatural threats and hunters, but perhaps...Although the human had to be pretty stupid to just stumble into a werewolf den. 

As he listened to cursing coming from the living room, Peter's hand roughly palmed Stiles dick through his jeans, running a few fingers over the tip where the slit should be. Stiles arched his back away from him and pushed back from his hand, torn as to where he should push away Peter's touch. But Stiles' head came to rest on Peter's shoulders due to the grasp Peter kept on Stiles body. Stiles trembled, the tangerine spice scent becoming stronger as his dick hardened in his jeans.

"Where'd the worthless dogs put it?" a man cursed from the living room.

"Dogs?" Peter thought. Sounds like this might not be a normal human. He slowly pulled down the zipper of Stiles pants, keeping Stiles arms pressed into his sides when he struggled. Peter pulled the hot length from Stiles jeans, and wrapped a firm hand around it, giving it a tight pump. Stiles head knocked back against his shoulder with a muffled "ngh," from Stiles as Peter's hand moved downward and fondled Stiles balls. 

Another crash from the living room sounded like the chest full of odds and ends at the end of the couch had been turned over. Peter continued to roll Stiles balls between his fingers, pinching and pulling on the sack before starting to stroke Stiles erection again. Peter manged to pin Stiles arms to his sides while slowly unbuttoning Stiles shirt with the hand that wasn't stroking Stiles erection. His hand slipped inside Stiles shirt, and tweaked a perky nipple. Stiles let out a long, muffled groan while his fingers curled at his sides.

The noise from the living room paused. Peter paused as well, although he very slowly and absently kept stroking Stiles.

"Nacti lux," a voise said quitely, and then there was the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Peter peered through the small crack of an opening from where he'd left the closet door open. A ball of shining light seemed to come from under the door and enter the room. Someone outside tried to grasp the handle, then cursed. Peter smirked. Whoever was outside seemed to know magic, but they didn't see the hidden magic trap for outsiders inscribed on the doorhandle. The ball of light might be worrisome though. Peter tried to peer at it around the closet door while trying to keep a tight hold on the squirming human in his arms. 

The light seemed to flit around the room, before sliding under the closet door. It flew up right in front of Peter's and Stiles faces. It glowed with a strong white light, and seemed to hum slightly. It hung suspended for a second in front of them, before darting out of the closet. 

Peter stood clutching Stiles when the light left and a strong male voice commanded "Aperta nunc!" and the bedroom door swung open. Peter cursed silently, and his nails lengthened into claws, his teeth to fangs. Stiles scrabbled to try and put himself back in his pants when Peter slightly loosened his hold.

Before Stiles could cover himself, the closet door flew open. The man outside the door cried, "Frigidus incantatores," and Peter and Stiles found themselves frozen in place, staring at the man outside the closet door. 

A tall, square jawed, balding man stood outside. He dressed like a wizard from Harry Potter, with a robe and a wand, although he was missing the wizards hat. He had short stubby fingers that clutched onto the wand he held out in front of him. His face first looked shocked, then a sneer of disgust upturned his facial features, twisting his lips savagely.

"Well, well, well. What have we here. A dog and it's human? I thought all the dogs were out," he said with a deep sniveling voice. 

"A warlock," Peter thought, "and a strong, specist one at that. Great."

The warlock looked down at the erection Stiles still partially covered with his hands. He tsked.

"A very horny dog and a naughty human boy," the warlock said, as the ball of light flittered over his shoulder. The warlock quickly banished the light with a wave of his wand while his eyes narrowed at the pair. 

"How disgusting," he sneered. Peter snarled inwardly, but still stood frozen behind Stiles.

The warlock flicked his wand at Stiles.

"You are obviously in cahoots with the beasts. You will tell me where your alpha keeps his family medallion that's been passed down through this werewolf line. If you don't..." the warlock paused, then sent a magical swirl of power from his wand, making Stiles frozen body shudder with pain. "You will regret it," the warlock warned.

The warlock unfroze Stiles face, and Stiles paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. He glared at the warlock before snarling a quick, "Fuck you." The warlock immediately waved his wand again, shutting Stiles up. 

"What a dirty mouth you have," the warlock quibbled. He called back the ball of light and sent it flying from the room. "I should have expected that from someone who fornicates with beasts," he snifffed. The warlock paused, as a new thought came to him. He stared at Stiles, then sneered. 

"Maybe a little fornication is just what you need to loosen your tongue," the warlock said with a malevolent gleam in his eye. Stiles paled. 

"First we'd better prepare you though," the warlock gibed. He waved his wand, and a little ribbon tied in a bow with a bell attached wrapped around the base of Stiles dick. He waved his wand again, and both Stiles and Peter were naked. The warlock continued to wave his wand. Stiles felt his asshole gape and something wet ran from it down his crack to his legs. Peter's cock sprung to full mast, and then grew slightly larger, then Peter halfway shifted to his beta form. His eyebrows disappeared, his claws grew, and his eyes glowed that electrifying blue. The warlock waved his wand one last time at Peter, closed the door, then released them from their frozen state. 

Peter shook his head with a growl. Then looked up at Stiles with his electrifying blue eyes before loosing a ground shaking roar. The warlock sat back in a chair while Peter stalked towards Stiles.

Stiles backed up towards Derek's bed with his hands held up in front of him. The little bell on his dick jingled with his movements, making him glare at the bow for a second before another snarl from Peter made his eyes snap up to the approaching werewolf. He glanced at the warlock, then focusing on the wolfed out beta in front of him. Peter growled again when Stiles felt his knees knock the edge of the bed. You're not supposed to turn your back on a threat but...screw it. Stiles turned and jumped onto the bed. Peter was on him in an instant, slamming over top of Stiles body and making the bell on Stiles dick jingle merrily. Stiles scrambled for purchase in the sheets while Peter continued snarling and his strong clawed hands wrapped around Stiles hips. Peter's teeth closed over his neck and tightened. Not enough to damage, but enough to threaten the struggling bitch under him. Stiles stilled as he felt teeth pierce the skin on his neck. Little crescent shaped cuts started to bleed on Stiles skin from Peter's teeth and claws.

The warlock got up from his chair and walked in front of the side of the bed Stiles was facing with Peter on top of him. Peter started making small whimpering and snarling sounds as he thrusts ineffectually against Stiles ass. The warlock bent down to get in Stiles face.

"Well. Have you thought about where that medallion is? You can still stop this before it's to late," the warlock's breath smelled like onions. Ew.

Since Stiles didn't know what the heck the warlock was talking about and figured he wouldn't be able to reason with him, Stiles gathered saliva in his mouth and spit in the warlocks face. The warlock grimaced, then felt around in his robe before pulling out a handkerchief to wipe off the spit. When his eyes were clear, the warlock glared, his face turning a noxious shade of purple in rage. 

"So be it!" he snarled. 

He waved his wand, and suddenly Peter's cock found it's mark. He plunged inside Stiles weeping hole, causing Stiles to let out a hoarse shout. Whatever the warlock had done to him had perhaps prepared Stiles for Peter's size before he had been super sized by the warlock. The huge dick speared him open, abruptly widening Stiles virgin passage. Stiles moaned and whimpered as the cock buried itself as deep as it could go in Stiles tight heat before Peter's balls knocked against Stiles ass. Peter took a deep breath around his teeth buried in Stiles neck, but didn't give Stiles any time to adjust before he pulled his dick out until only the tip rested inside. Peter slammed back inside, starting a rough fast rhythm. The animalistic jack-hammering of Peter's hips thrust Stiles forward into the covers, and Stiles fell to his elbows and spread his legs to try and find purchase on the bed. The little bell kept jingling merrily to the frantic tune of Peter's thrusts.

Peter made broken grunting noises as he plunged into Stiles, while Stiles tried to breathe through the rough fucking. The warlock stood by the bed, watching with glowing eyes. 

The rough slamming of Peter's hips seemed to go on forever as Stiles scrambled to stay on the bed. Shit. How long was Peter going to last?

Then Stiles felt a bulge forming at the base of Peter's hips. His eyes widened as the bulge first slid in and out of his asshole, before it started to catch on his rim. Peter continued to forcefully fuck the bulge in and out, before finally slamming deeply inside, thrusting his knot as far into Stiles as it could go. Stiles couldn't hold back a whimper as the pressure in his ass increased as the knot expanded, locking them together in place. Peter kept making aborted thrusting motions with his hips, trying to force the knot deeper, and checking to see if it would move out of the bitch. 

Finally Peter stilled, and Stiles felt his dick twitch inside him before a pulse of warmth filled him. Peter kept his teeth locked around Stiles neck and growled as he started to fill Stiles up.

As Stiles stayed trembling under Peter's weight on the bed, the warlock's little ball of light returned to his side. The warlock paused, focusing his attention on the ball of light, then a small smirk upturned his thin lips.

"Seems I didn't need your information anyway," the warlock sneered. "I'll just let you enjoy yourself with your little beastie while I go grab that medallion." 

The warlock waved his wand one more time at the pair, before leaving the room. He shut the door firmly behind him.

Stiles tried to move once the warlock had left, but Peter's teeth tightened, and the knot kept him firmly in place.

....

An hour had passed of Peter grunting and grinding his knot firmly inside Stiles body. Warmth continued to pool in Stiles belly, and a bulge had formed from all the cum pouring inside. Stiles shivered. How long did this usually last?

....

Three hours later, Stiles had tears leaking from his eyes. Peter had become inert, merely clinging to his back as his knotted dick continued to pump Stiles full. Stiles stomach had ballooned out beneath him, growing fatter and fatter with cum. The pressure inside was to much, it was painful. Stiles released little whimpers as his gorged stomach rubbed against the sheets beneath them. Peter's knot hadn't gone down in the slightest.

Derek's bedroom door slammed open, and Peter came alive, snarling at the intruder. Derek stood frozen in the doorway, with the rest of the pack coming up behind him, and Stiles felt more tears pour down his face as he hid his face in the blankets. 

End.

 

 

 

\----------------  
Well, crap. I feel kind of bad for Stiles at the end there. :/ Still wasn't that hot? *cough* Anyway, I hope you fellow kinky Steter shippers enjoyed. *tips hat*

Also, this was my first Steter fic, and also first longer fic. My first was a little 200 ish word Sterek blurb I wrote yesterday. So yeah, this isn't perfect. But, *shrugs* I enjoyed the ride. Hope you guys did too. :)

Side note: How do all these fanfic writers do it? This took me forever and isn't anywhere close as long as the usual fics I read on here. Yeesh.

(If you see any errors, let me know in the comments, and I'll fix them. :))


End file.
